For Supervision
by RenaRoo
Summary: Ravager isn't exactly pleased with the new recruits at first.


simzak prompted: Cass joins the Titans and works stuff out with Rose

Considering hos much I've been absolutely CRAVING better stories/theories/etc for fixing what is the canon of Rose and Cass, I can't thank you enough for this awesome prompt! And such a fun thought, too! I hope I serve it well : )

Batman, Teen Titans and related properties © DC Comics  
story © RenaRoo

 **For Supervision**

It's one of those "monthly meetings" where Wonder Girl makes them sit around the laughable T-shaped table and discuss ideas for improvement as well as catch everyone up with all the past missions.

Ravager has her boots on the table, considering removing them only because of the way Solstice giggles at the action isn't exactly the response to outright rebellion she's looking for and, for once, Wonder Girl seems to be largely ignoring Ravager's shenanigans. So it's looking like it's about to be one of the _boring_ weekends at Titans Tower.

Great.

She's considering calling up Joey and doing more fun things, possibly catch a flight to Phnom Penh and spend her week rejuvinating in her home country rather than wasting away another weekend San Francisco, when the doors open wide and in comes the usual late arrivals.

Typical Bats.

Red Robin's dumb costume is always impressive in how Ravager can't ever fully put her finger on what best describes it outside of _ugly_ , and that's enough to get her attention back on the present meeting as it is, but Bats continue to surprise.

"Tim!" Wonder Girl says, smile bright. "Are you here for the weekend."

"Nope," he says so simply back that Ravager can't help but laugh at it. The rest of the Titans visible depress at the news. "I'm here to bring my recruits."

And sure enough, right behind Red Robin is none other than Ravager's favorite prickly porcupine boy and... well, _her.  
_

Black Bat's costume is new to Ravager, but she's certainly the same girl behind the once faceless mask. Her hands on her hips, mouth drawn tight, and though she seems to be standing behind the two Robins, her stance is far more predatory.

Or protective. Ravager can't decide.

The last time Ravager saw Black Bat she was still Batgirl, and they were both contributing to a manhunt for their shit fathers. One that might have went somewhere for the daughter of Cain, but not so much for the daughter of Slade.

But wasn't that always the case?

"Recruits?" Kid Flash asks skeptically. "It looks like you're starting a family reunion in the Tower."

"Give them a chance," Red Robin begs. "One week, for them to prove themselves."

"You know what I think?" Superboy spoke up, crossing his arms. "I think you guys in Gotham are trying to get rid of the crowding in the Bat Cave!"

Red Robin shifts under the thoughtful glares of his siblings.

"No comment," he replies.

* * *

Her fellow Titans might call it _avoidance_ but Rose pretty assuredly calls it _basic common sense_ to avoid Black Bat. The daughter of David Cain isn't high on her list of people to pursue any kind of comaraderie with _,_ even if such a list existed for Rose, and she sees no point in throwing effort into someone who seems to feel much the same.

The only unfortunate drawback being, of course, it's hard to talk to her little punk Robin when the two seem in constant contact with each other.

It's not something Rose could have ever expected. She thought Damian was cooler than that.

Likewise, she likes to believe it's not taking up too much of her time as well. She can't be _bothered_ to be concerned about the situation. Not when there's more important things to have on her mind.

Like breakfast.

She's warming up the breakfast burrito, hoping beyond hope that Raven or Beast Boy dare to come into the room soon to _try_ to talk her out of eating it when the microwave dings, she pulls it out, turns and-

Black Bat, full costume is standing in her blind spot, drinking coffee.

If Rose wasn't a _professional_ she would have possibly flinched at the fellow martial artist's silent arrival. Fortunately Rose _is_ a damn professional, so she tears into her burrito instead.

"It's rude to stand in someone's blind spot if you're on the same team," Rose growls around the mediocre food.

"Sorry," Black Bat responds, though it doesn't exactly sound sincere, just matter-of-factly. "Didn't know."

"That's okay," Rose responds, "I'm still not convinced we're on the same team."

They hold each other's gaze for a few moments more, neither daring to blink.

Finally, Black Bat moves, pointing to the cabinet's just behind Rose's head.

"Can you get me a bowl?" she asks. "For cereal?"

Rose blinks then smirks, turning and doing just that. "You a cereal person?"

"Yes," she says with a nod. "You're... not?"

"I like things that fight back, like rubber tasting tortilla wraps apparently."

"Sometimes the last flakes are hard to get out of the bowl," Black Bat laments.

Rose thinks she's going to laugh so hard that her sides will split.

This might be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
